Midnight Waltz
by Guniki
Summary: This is a lemon fanfic about Ciellia and Sebastian.I'm not all that good at the descriptions but I hope you all like it.There WILL be more chapters but I'm currently writing a book so it may take a while for me to update!R&R please when you're done!XD
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Waltse

Ciellia stood by the opened windows of her room allowing the night breeze to wash over her like ocean waves. Her hands gripped her face tightly as she tried not to remember the heart stabbing pain she has gone through. Tears brimmed at her ocean blue eyes threatening to spill over her pale cheeks."Milady,are you alright?" Her head immediately snapped up as she heard the seductive voice of her demonic butler,Sebastian Michaels. Her hands frantically tried to wipe away the tears but it was to no avail,they just kept forming."Mistress?" I t was too late,Sebastian had entered the room without her taking notice of it.

His arms enveloped her body but she resisted."Let go of me Sebastian!" No response."I said let go!" He still held her in the tight embrace until she eventually gave up and cried into his chest. She took in his wonderful smell and it was unlike any scent she's ever smelled before as if it's...inhuman. Sebastian then let go but Ciellia quickly held onto him like an infant holds on to its mother. He tilted her head up with his gloved hand so he could get a better view of her terrified face."What is wrong milady?Please tell me or I will not be able to help you." Her face was tinted pink as she blurted out her words in a rush.

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me just like my parents did!I-I...I don't want you to leave me!Don't leave me alone!Please don't leave!" She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt bringing his face closer to hers. Her luscious pink lips met those of Sebastian's soft warm ones. She wrapped her arms around his torso never wanting to let go as if he is the very being that keeps her alive. A few seconds went by until they had to part for air. Sebastian then scooped up her entire body bringing her over to the bed. "S-Sebastian?W-What are you doing?"

He grinned from ear to ear as his hands trailed up her thighs right up to her black lace panties making her gasp in utter shock!(gives a thumbs up to SebbyXD) He then slid her entire nightgown off along with her panties. All that was left to expose are her breasts.(Which he's just about to do right now!)He then unhooked her matching bra and "studied" the soft full round breasts.(Analysis, suck on 'em like they're the only ones you'll ever see!XD) She was now completely naked and exposed to the man she wanted so deeply with a crimson fiery passion.

Sebastian took off a glove and then stuck two fingers up Ciellia's swollen pussy! Her face turned scarlet as she moaned while he thrusted them in and out. "S-Sebastian just hurry!Aah!" There was no way he was going to let her off the hook too soon so he decided to tease her for a bit. He nipped at her swollen nipples making her turn an unexpected shade of red. "Do you want it that badly you naughty girl?" Her head snapped up as she moaned, "Yes!Oh,yes!Fuck me already Sebastian!" He unbuckled his belt and then took off his pants and boxers exposing his erect penis. He gently rubbed the head of his dick onto Ciellia's pussy making her feel all of it before he would thrust into her.

He stuck it inside moving at a slow rhythm at first but picking up the pace as the minutes went by. The few slow agonizing minutes of Ciellia's naughty pleasure! Sebastian then sent Ciellia deeper inside him making her feel extreme pleasure. She let out a moan letting him know that it was working juuuust fine. "S-Sebastian it's c-comei- it's coming!" He smiled, " Let it come."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Heart

My heart is now a puff of faded smoke off in the distance of some abandoned town

I do not care nor do I want to care about life as it is

What is the point of living if someone you love doesn't love you back

Oh woe is me to have seen what I've seen see what I see in the pitch black darkness of my heart

I am slowly dying inside wanting nothing more than the one I love to love me back

Who am I in this treacherous world,a witch,evil,or misery itself? MISERY

He loves another but will never love me

He thinks me a younger sister,I think otherwise

What will I do now that my heart is black and faded in the wind?

DIE


End file.
